End of the Line
by Gay.Geek85
Summary: The second half of Season 4 rewritten to be better meaning no disgusting Bethyl! this is a Caryl fanfic if you are not pro caryl this isn't the one for you but I hope if you do read this you enjoy :)
1. Prologue

_(Authors note: This is a AU account of how I would have liked the second half of season 4 to play out. IFD people seem to like it I will continue it into what I would like from season 5 as well. All criticisms are welcome as long as the are positive or constructive. Please if you are leaving a comment just to be negative don't bother it will be ignored.) _

Prologue

She had been sent away, banished; from the one place she ever truly felt was her home. She stepped up and made a decision trying to protect them, but he didn't see it that way. She just couldn't sit around and watch more people she loved die. The guilt of what she had done would stick with her the rest of her life.

She just drove around never straying far from the prison. Rick told her to find another group, one that didn't know what she had done, but she couldn't just leave. She had made a promise to Ryan on his death bed to take care of his girls like they were her own. She had to make sure Mika and Lizzie were safe. When she had left Lizzie was sick, she needed the medicine and Carol wasn't even sure if Daryl and the others would make it in time.

She decided she would camp outside the prison for awhile. Just long enough to see if the mission was a success and everyone was ok. Just long enough to see Daryl one last time. Truth be told she had fallen hard for him way back on the farm. He had tried so hard to find her Sophia, risked his life so many times to bring her home. He had shown a side of himself to her that she hadn't realized was there. Over the months since leaving the farm they had gotten closer, he opened up to her more so than the others but still he had a guard up. She knew that he only saw her as a friend but that didn't change how she felt in her heart for him.

As she approached she could hear gun fire and explosions. She drove up as close as she could before jumping out of the old car and running the rest of the way. She was horrified when she came to see their home being destroyed. The fences where down and walkers were beginning to over run the yard. Whoever had attacked had a tank and already blew half the prison away. She knew it was him, the Governor. Karen had told them he had killed all but her in the Woodbury army but she always knew one day he would come back. Seeing the flames burning the one safe heaven they had tore at her already broken heart. The smell of smoke and death were thick in the air.

Carol made her way down to the prison yard taking out a few walkers as she went. She saw as Rick fought for his life against the Governor, she saw Michonne run him through and she saw a woman put a bullet in his head. The man was finally no longer a threat but it was too late. There was no saving or reclaiming the prison, it belonged to the dead now. She had thought about going after Rick and Carl, to help them but then she saw them.

Lizzie and Mika running off into the woods, they were armed but Carol couldn't let them go off alone. She had been teaching all the kids at the prison how to protect themselves and Lizzie had been the nest student. But she was confused about the walkers and it scared Carol. Then there was sweet Mika, she didn't want to hurt anyone even at the expense of her own life.

Carol ran off in the direction she saw them go in. They had a decent lead on her but thanks to some of the little tracking skills Daryl had taught her she was able to follow pretty closely. The sun was beginning to set and she thought she would never catch them, and then she heard it, walkers and the cries of a baby. Carol was confused she didn't see Judith in either girls arms when she saw them head off.

"Lizzie….. Walkers!" Mika called out to her sister as she pointed her gun in their direction.

Carol could see the panic in her face as Lizzie stood their with Judith trying to keep her quiet Carol assumed. Mike Fired and managed to take one down as she went to take aim at the other the gun jammed and Mika cried out again for Lizzie. Thankfully Carol made it in time and tackled the walker to the ground slamming her knife deep into its rotten skull.

"Carol!" Mika screamed throwing her arms tightly around Carol's neck.

"Are you all alright?" She asked pulling Mika loose and looking at her and then turning to face Lizzie. "How did you two get Judith out?"

"We didn't, Daryl grabbed her after we saved him from the bad people." Lizzie said as she moved closer and Carol took Judith from her.

"Daryl? Daryl is with you? Where?" Carol asked standing and looking around for him.

"We heard screaming and he told us to stand her until he got back."

Just as Carol was about to ask which way he went she heard a mans screams and more moans of the undead. She told both girls to follow closely as she hurried off towards the screaming, praying to herself that she find Daryl in one piece.

When they came out into the clearing they saw three walkers surrounding Daryl and a man she had never seen before. Daryl made quick taking down two of them with his knife but before he could get the third it had already sunk its teeth into the stranger. His cries of pain were blood curdling even as Daryl killed the walker his pain filled cries still echoed.

Daryl looked down at the man with pity in his eyes as he was trying to catch his breath. He looked so tired and defeated, like he had given up.

"Daryl….." Carol said softly.

She wasn't sure if Rick had time to tell Daryl that it was her who had killed Karen and David. She didn't know if Daryl would understand or if maybe he would have agreed with Rick about sending her away. Would he want her there with him and the girls? Would he think they were better off without her? He looked over at her and his face gave nothing away as he walked towards them.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him approach. He came face to face with her and just stared into her eyes.

"Where the hell you been woman?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daryl continued to look at her with a unreadable expression. She couldn't tell if it was his feeling towards her or just the situation they now found themselves in. The prison had been a good safe home for many months. They had forgotten how it was to be out on the road. They were tired, hungry and in constant danger. Now was even worse since it was only the two of them with three little girls to protect and doubt if he even trusted her to do that.

"Yes where were you Carol… I was so worried about you" Mika asked wrapping her arms around Carol's waist giving her another hug.

Daryl didn't say anything; he just looked at Mika then back up at her as if waiting to see what excuse she would give.

"You people need to get out of here…. Before… more of them come" The stranger spoke from behind Daryl.

"What 'bout you? Want us to… take care of you?" Daryl asked leaning down beside him.

The man looked back at him and reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Help me light one and you can have the rest…. I'll just wait her for the end. You both should get those girls to the safe heaven."

"Safe haven?" Carol asked curiously.

"Terminus." He said pointing at the sign behind them. "Those who arrive survive… they take in people. We were on our way there but …..

Daryl lit the man's cigarette and lit one for himself before standing up and started walking up the tracks.

"Good luck…. Keep those girls safe."

Carol gave the man a sympathetic smile before turning and following after Daryl. They walked in silence most of the afternoon. Once the sun began to set the decided to take shelter in a little shack they came across. The place was a dump, apparently used to make moonshine. Daryl said he had found the place with Michonne a few month back when they had been out searching for the Governor.

There was a back room with no windows that Carol set the girls up to sleep for the night figuring it was the safest spot since nothing would be able to get in at them without going through her and Daryl first. She laid with them until all three were asleep then she slipped out to the living room.

Daryl was sitting on the front porch drinking what she assumed was one of the bottle of moonshine that had been out by the still. The air was cold and gave her a small shiver. She wasn't sure whether he wanted to be alone or not, it felt like the beginning when she wasn't sure what to make of him. She decided to take a seat on one of the old chairs and watch the back door for signs of walkers and just let him be.

"I remember a time you couldn't even shoot a gun… now you're killin' are own."

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to see him standing in the doorway smoking a cigarette with a empty jar in his hands. His words took her by surprise, they were cold and his voice was full of either anger or resentment, she couldn't tell which.

"I….. I had to do something."

"You could of talked to someone… figured out a plan…. Not just jump and murder . Get yourself kicked out of our home!"

"What was I supposed to do… wait and hope thing get better Daryl. They were the only ones sick… I had to keep it from spreading…. I couldn't stand it to lose the girls… to lose you."

"Aint you a peach, How did that work out for ya?"

She flinched at his harshness; it had been a long time since Daryl spoke to her like this. Not since back on the farm right after Sophia.

"I have to live with what I did everyday…. It ended up being for nothing and …."

"You could of talk to me Carol! I thought…. Don't give me that shit that you didn't want to loose us so you do something that gets you sent away from me!" He shouted taking a step towards her.

"Daryl…. I…"

Before she could say anything he threw the jar against the wall shattering it. They just stared at each other a moment until they heard Judith crying in the next room and outside the familiar moan of a walker. He grabbed his crossbow heading outside slamming the door hard behind him. She wanted to go after him but knew the girls were probably wondering what all the yelling was about and she needed to go to them.

She had stayed with them the rest of the night, remembering what it was like dealing with an anger drunk man made that decision for her. He finally came back into the house the next morning with some squirrels for them to make the girls for breakfast. He didn't say a word to her or even look at her.

"Eat up so we can get a move on." He said to Lizzie and Mika as he went out to smoke a cigarette on the porch and keep a look out.

"Are you two made at each other?" Mika asked quietly.

"No….. Daryl is just …. Focused on keeping you safe."

"Don't you mean all us?" Lizzie asked.

"I said hurry up!" He hollered back in before Carol answered.

They spent the rest of the day travelling the tracks. Lizzie and Mika played eye spy while she made sure Judith had everything she needed. The day was much warmer then the last and as Daryl took off the jacket he had been wearing Carol noticed a huge cute going down his arm. She could see how red and swollen the surrounding area was and knew from all she had learned from Hershel that he was getting an infection.

"Daryl…. When did you get that?" For a moment she worried he had been scratched the night before when he went out drunk to handle the walker.

"Broken glass during the raid." He answered without looking at her.

"When the bad people were shooting at him he slid on the ground." Lizzie told her.

"We need to stop…. Get the taken care of. I'll take Mika to get some water. "

"No we need to keep movin'."

"Daryl… its already looking infected."

"I don't give a shit!" He shouted at her then seeing the girls he seemed to regret it.

Carol handed Judith to Lizzie and told her to take Mika to rest while she talked to him alone.

"Look…. I know you're angry with me…. And you would rather be with someone else but we have to keep the girls safe. I can't take care of all three all by myself out here I need you."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Didn't have time to grab a band aid when everything was going to shit."

"We need to find somewhere to catch our breath a few days….. Somewhere we can get that cleaned up and let you heal."

"Fine…. Whatever gets you off my back." He brushed past her and headed over to the girls sitting beside them.

Carol had gotten to know him very well and she knew he was holding something in. He was reverting back to the way he was in the beginning. Closed off showing nothing but anger. She needed to get him to open up to her to resolve whatever issues he was having. She wasn't sure about Terminus and she needed to get on the same page with him but until she could figure out what was really bothering him that wasn't going to happen. Daryl was a stubborn man and when his walls were up tearing them down was almost impossible.

_(Authors note: Thank you everyone who has read my story so far and given me feedback….. Sorry the chapters are starting off so short I promise to start having longer ones soon. Any suggestions or comments very much welcome) _


	3. Chapter 2

Carol took Lizzie with her to go fine some pine sap to put on Daryl's arm to help with the infection while he stayed back with Mika and Judith.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Mika asked looking up at him as she held Judith close keeping her warm.

"Aint nothin' I can't handle."

"Why are you being so mean to Carol? You're making her sad."

"Carol is a big girl, she aint gonna lose sleep over anythin' I say."

"You were really loud and mean to her last night… It scared us…."

Daryl continued to stare up into the sky smoking his cigarette. He felt instantly guilty when he heard Mika say she was afraid because of him. One more thing to ad to shit he fucked up already, one more person he disappointed.

"Y…you won't hurt her will you….."

Daryl looked over at her a moment then back up. She thought he was going to hurt Carol… He was pissed at the woman but he would never lay his hands on her. He spent too many nights hearing his asshole dad beat on his mom to ever do that to any women…let alone her….

"You think I would?"

"No….but I never thought you would talk to her like that either….. That's not how you talk to someone who loves you." Mika said as she looked up and smiled seeing Carol and Lizzie returning.

Lizzie went over and took Judith sitting beside her sister and laughing together as Carol kneeled down beside him.

"This will help with the infection; hopefully bring your fever down."

He watch silently as she smeared the sap onto his wound flinching slightly as the burn got more intense.

She smiled apologetically at him and began to wrap his arm.

"Lizzie is a tough one….. You did good with her." He said not looking at her.

"Against people….."

Daryl looked over at her as if waiting for her to explain.

"You haven't seen it? She's confused about them….. She doesn't see the walkers for what they are she just thinks that their different."

"Mika?"

"She's worse…. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body." Carol frowned looking over at the girls.

"Carol….I….. "

She turned to look at him but when her eyes met his he quickly looked away and stood up. He had already pushed her away and he planned to keep it that way. They needed each other to protect the girls and to stay alive but they didn't need to be anything more than that. He couldn't let her in, he already let her closer than anyone and she got herself taken away from him. It was for the best he knew he wasn't good enough for her, she deserved someone who wouldn't let her down, wouldn't fail her at every turn, someone who would get drunk and treat her like shit.

"We best be goin' if we are gonna find shelter before nightfall."

She looked up at him and let a soft sigh escape her. It was like they were back to the beginning, before even Sophia. He wouldn't even look at her. She never thought he would want her but she thought she would always have his friendship and the fact he has taken that away has left a void almost as deep as the one left by her daughter's death.

"We need water… You stay here Mika can help me."

"I'm supposed to sit on my ass and let you and a little girl do all the work?"

"You're hurt we need you to get better….Just please." She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder to which her jerked away and sat back down."

"Whatever."

As Carol and Mika walked through the woods in search of water and maybe something to eat Carol's mind was racing. She knew out of the two Mika was the weakest, but she was also the smartest. Her kind nature, the same as her Sophia, would get her killed if she didn't change it.

"Lizzie can carry more than me." Mika said pulling Carol from her thoughts.

"I know… But I wanted to talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong? I tried to keep Judith quiet when Daryl was mad but, I got scared."

Carol looked down at her remembering last night.

"It's nothing to do with that honey… You know you don't have to be scared, Daryl wouldn't ever do anything to hurt any of us."

"He hurt your feelings, me and Lizzie could tell. He didn't even care when I told him."

"Takes a lot more than someone yelling at me to hurt my feelings."

"He isn't just someone, we know you like him…. Like mommy liked daddy before she died. I remember when daddy would yell at mommy she would cry, then he would feel bad and buy her flowers. Daryl doesn't even care."

Carol kneeled down and looked her in the eyes, giving her a soft smile.

"I 'm sure he does, he just isn't good at being open with his feelings. Right now he has a lot of feelings going in his head and he just likes to be left alone." She hesitated before starting again. "It's not Daryl I need to talk to you about Mika….. It's about you, you need to toughen up."

"No I don't, I can run I'm good at that. "

"No! That's not enough. My Sophia ran and she isn't here anymore. Why do you think I was teaching the kids at the prison? So they could do more than that. Those people, they came in and hurt our friends stole our home."

"I'm not like my sister, I'm not messed up I can kill a walker. I can't kill people and I don't even wish I could Carol. I feel sorry for those people that did that to us."

"Why?"

"Because they probably weren't like that before."

_(Authors Note: Again thank you to everyone who has read and or commented on my story. Responding to one comment this story is intended to be a romance so obviously there will be some mushy romance stuff. I don't agree with anything you said regarding Daryl not forgiving Carol and having short hair does not make you a lesbian and just because they have introduced a lesbian character doesn't mean now she will become one. With that said please enjoy ) _


	4. Chapter 3

Carol and Mika continued their search for water while Carol tried to get Mika to understand what it took to live now.

"You need to change, we all do! Mika things don't just work out anymore."

Just as she finished her last word they came into a beautiful clearing, a nice sized house sitting in the middle of a large grove, with pecans and peach trees everywhere. It was the kind of place Carol used to fantasize about living in with a man who actually loved her and her daughter. Those day dreams where what got her through the years with Ed, they gave her hope.

"My mom used to always say everything works out the way it's supposed to." Mika smiled at Carol as she walked on towards the house.

After doing a small go round of the property Carol found it to be decently protected with a well and a gas tank meaning they could have running water and use a stove again like back on the farm. With Daryl's injuries he could use a good hot shower to get them cleaned properly and they girls have been so long without a bath, not to mention her. They went back for Daryl, Lizzie, and Judith and came back to clear the house.

"Mika, Lizzie has Judith so you get out your gun. You have to protect them until we come out. No matter what you hear you do not come in until Daryl or I come back."

Carol turned to Daryl pulling out her knife as he slowly opened the door and entered the house. As they entered the hose smelt surprisingly fresh which Carol took as a decent sign that nothing was rotting in there.

"You sure we should leave 'em unprotected?"

"We didn't see any walkers out there; they have to learn to be strong. We won't always be able to be there."

"Yeah, can't trust anyone to stick around."

She just stopped and looked at him but before she could say anything they heard screams and gunfire coming from outside. Carol's heart jumped up into her throat as she pushed passed him and headed for the door. To Carols pleasant surprise Mika had done it, took down a walker. It took her three shots but she did it. Lizzie sat on the ground clutching Judith and crying, Carol hoped it was just the surprise but in the back of her head she knew.

"Lizzie are you alright? She asked helping the girl up handing Judith off to Daryl who was close behind her. "Where you afraid?"

She shook her head as tears fell, "No…."

"Then what's the matter, why are you crying?" Carol asked a little harsher then she attended.

"I… I don't want to say." She whispered walking away.

Daryl just watched silently then looked over at Carol when Lizzie walked off. He could tell she was worrying; she had the same look on her face after the council meeting where the sickness was discussed. He asked her if she was all right and she dismissed it as only being worried…. Je should have known…. Stayed and talked to her. He wasn't good at that shit, getting someone to talk about their feelings, he just didn't know how.

Daryl grew up where he was either ignored and getting the shit beat out of him. If he ever tried to talk about how he felt it just was worse. Merle taught him he had to keep that inside to survive, and that's what he had done, until the group…. Until Carol. Mika's words to him earlier still weren't sitting well, the girls were scared of him, and he wondered if Carol was to.

He was angry, he wasn't sure at what but she was the one he was taking it out on. She was the easy target for him because he knew she would let him. She would except it as him just being himself and not say anything. He was no better than Ed…. His father and it disgusted him but he didn't know how to make it better.

That night carol had the girls all wash and settle down in one of the rooms for the night. Unlike the cabin they had stayed in the night before this one actually was well furnished with enough beds for both girls and a crib for Judith. She came out and found Daryl outside on the porch smoking again with another jug of moonshine he must have taken.

"You really should shower, there is plenty of soap and things we can use to get your wound better." She said quietly leaning against the door.

"Why?"

"Daryl if we don't get the infection taken care of it will kill you." Carol said as she walked over to him.

"Why… did you kill 'em. Why didn't you talk to someone… to me?" He stood up and got up and packed her against the railing getting in her face.

She knew he was in pain and he wouldn't hit her but she would never again take shit from a drunken man, even if it was her Daryl.

"Don't you touch me!" She shouted pushing him away.

She expected anger in his face but when she looked at him she only saw regret and pain.

"I… wouldn't ….."

Then he did something she had never seen him do, he dropped down on his knees and began to sob.

"Everything I care about turns to shit! I started… believing I was worth something….. And it was all for nothing. I couldn't save them…. I couldn't take care of you. I got back and you were just gone and I never thought I would see you again. Then he came… he killed Hershel invaded our home and I didn't do shit!"

Carol dropped down in front of him and pulled him into her arms, he struggled at first and then he stilled and sobbed into her neck.

"You were gone….. You left me and I never hurt so much in my whole life…. What have you done to me woman?

"Daryl…. I didn't leave you…. Rick…"

"Fuck Rick! I would have gone with you if he wanted you gone. I…I…"

*What Daryl…. You what?" She whispered as she soothingly stroked his hair as she held him.

He wanted to say he loved her…. It had been true for a long time but he knew anything he loved went to shit. She made him want to be a better man and because of her he tried so hard. With Sophia and everything he had done after that he did because he wanted to be the man of honor she had told him she wanted not so long ago. He failed …. He failed her and she deserved better than some white trash redneck trash.

"Nothin'… just… sorry… I wasn't gonna … I wouldn't have."

"Shhhh. Just come inside let me clean you up. You'll feel better after and we can talk about this in the morning when you're more yourself. "


	5. Chapter 4

Carol managed to help him up and lead him into the bathroom, propping him against the sink as she went to start the bath. He was sloppy drunk and she knew she was going to have to help him bath, which was a bit awkward. She had been in love with this man since everything he had done with Sophia, even before that at the original camp she would look at him and think about him to help her get through having to be touched by Ed. Her face turned red as she turned to face him, he was leaning against the wall just staring at her.

"Ya gonna take my clothes off woman?"

"We need to get you cleaned up, get that wound cleaned up." She said not moving just watching him*

He looked at her and then shook his head.

"No… I can do it myself." He attempted to pull his shirt over his head but his leaver vest was still on causing him to stumble forward.

She caught him holding him steady; he turned facing her, his lips just inches from hers. She could smell the liquor on his breath but it was his natural aroma that invaded her senses causing the longing feeling of desire in the pit of her stomach. The way he was looking at her, so intensely almost as if he desired her back.

She hadn't notice at first but his hand that had held on to her hip for stability and begun to travel up her body and was caressing the soft skin of her side with surprising gentleness. She looked down at his hand then back up to his face, he never took his eyes off hers as he began to slowly move her against the wall.

"I can do it…" He whispered as he pressed his body against hers, pinning her.

The evidence of his arousal was pressing against her stomach, which both excited and surprised her. She placed her hand on his chest feeling his heart pounding and his breathing becoming harder. The fire in her stomach was now spreading lower as she felt herself becoming aroused herself.

"This is what ya do to me woman." He said in his low husky voice as he thrusted his waist into into her.

Her mouth went dry and her knees where becoming jello under his stare. He had never talked to her this way; in fact she had never heard him talk this way to anyone. She would often say things jokingly and he would always close up and get uncomfortable before walking away.

"If I was to pull ya shirt off and take myself a look, would ya let me or run and hide?"

"Daryl…." She couldn't speak her body was crying out for him, the fire of desire was in control of her senses.

He was drunk she knew she should stop him, not because she wanted to but because she didn't want him to have regrets in the morning. Ed always told her she was the type of woman a guy would need to be wasted to fuck, the kind that would be a drunken nights early morning regret. Which she just always assumed true since he was the only man her whole life to even take notice of her. She cared for Daryl, loved him and as much as she wanted to be with him like that she knew it was the alcohol talking.

"There isn't much to look at, Daryl let's just get you cleaned up and into bed"

He took her hand suddenly and placed it on the bulge in his pants, holding it there as he leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe.

"That's all for you woman, ya gonna let me give it to you?" He whispered before sticking his tongue and licking around her ear.

She wanted him so bad, but not like this.

"I… Daryl please…. We both know this isn't you….. You're drunk and you will regret this in the morning." She tried to reason with him because she couldn't muster the strength to push him away.

He slowly took his hands off her and backed away looking at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"You don't know shit….." He said under his breath as he sat on the toilet. Ya a piece of work, get me all heated up knowing ya never let me have ya. I know I aint good enough for ya but you always walk around treating me like I'm something…. Someone."

He looked down at the ground and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek. He was holding so much in he was going to explode if he didn't start opening up. She knelt in front of him taking his face into her hands slamming her lips hard into his. He began to kiss back instantly running his tongue over her lips demanding entrance to her mouth, which she quickly granted. Her hands made their way from his cheeks tangling themselves in his hair as she let out a soft moan feeling his arms wrap around her pulling her body up against his. She finally broke the kiss, needing air; she rested her forehead against his wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know where you get the idea you're not good enough for me. You are someone Daryl, the best man I have ever known. I know you're lost right now and I want to help bring you back Daryl but not like this. If you still want me when your brain is clear than you can have me, but not like this, it makes me feel…. Cheap."

"You are mine!" He grunted pulling her to brush against his hard manhood.

"I still will be in the morning….. When you're sober. I am not gonna have another man have his way with me like that….. "

He looked into her eyes then quickly looked away.

"I…. I'm just like him aint I?" it came out as almost a whisper.

She gently tilted his head back to look at her. "You are nothing like him; I don't think that for a second."

He nodded slowly and let go of her. "If ya can just help me with my shirt I'll be ok to shower."

"Okay, but after you let me patch up that arm and you're going straight to bed."

He gave her a half grin and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry woman."

"Shhh."

"For everythin', I …."

She placed another soft kiss on his lip which like before he returned. She helped remover his vest and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Now into the shower pookie."

He gave her the first real smile he had given her since before the things started getting bad at the prison. She got off him and helped him stand before turning back to the stop to switch on the shower.

"I'll be right out here if you need me."

He nodded at her and just watched her walk out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She walked out onto the porch and let the cool night air calm her nerves. Not giving into him and letting him have her right then and there was the hardest thing she had done. She sighed as she still tasted him on her lips, the best taste she had ever tasted, she wondered if he would remember in the morning, if he would regret. She promised herself not to bring it up unless he did, at the end of the day Daryl was her closest friend and that was more important.

After a few minutes she heard the shower switch off followed by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He walked into the room with a white towel wrapped around his waist. As she turned to look at him the pink scars caught her eyes. HE noticed her looking at them and he awkwardly tried to shift to hide them, his facing turning red.

She got up and walked over to him taking his hands in hers. "I have some too." She whispered as she walked him over to the bed pushing him gently to sit.

He just watched her as she went about cleaning and wrapping his wound as if he was studying every line of her face.

"Ya really are beautiful Carol…. I … always thought so."

She blushed and smiled at him trying not to think to much of it, he was still drunk after all. She stood and pulled the covers back in the bed and pushed him back until he ws laying down. She tucked him in and looked into his eyes.

"Sleep, we can talk about it in the morning."

"Lay with me? I won't do nothin' just …. Please."

She nodded and kicked off her boots before sliding in next to him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him until her back was pressed tightly to his chest.

"I love ya woman, you're mine."


	6. Chapter 5

Daryl awoke the next morning to the sounds of the girls laughing and the sunshine shining in. He noticed a glass of water and some pain killers by the bed, Carol must have left them there knowing he would need them. It had been a long time since he had gotten wasted and the way he was feeling today it would be the last. Daryl laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened the night before.

He practically forced himself on her and he felt embarrassed and ashamed at himself, she deserved so much better than that. She didn't seem to upset by it but Carol always gave him a pass when he did stupid shit. HE closed his eyes remembering how her hands felt on him, how soft her skin felt, and the taste of her lips….perfection.

Daryl wasn't very good with intimacy or showing affection. He never got any growing up and the few women he had been with were all drunken nights he regretted the next day usually instigated by Merle. They were trashy and usually stunk of whiskey and cigarettes, Carol wasn't like that. He knew for a fact he stood a chance and he didn't want to blow it but he didn't know how he was going to go about doing it. His dad would always tell him he wasn't shit and he would have to pay for any pussy he would get in live, and here was the most amazing woman he ever met and she wanted him.

Daryl sat up slowly, his head pounded as he reached for the pills she left him. He looked around the room; this was by far the nicest house he had ever spent the night in. He looked out and seeing the grove in all its natural beauty he couldn't help but admire it, almost untouched like everything was still normal in the world.

Daryl dressed and went to join the others in the living room, as he walked in Carol gave him her soft smile. She was sitting with Lizzie at the table opening pecans.

"Mornin'" He greeted as he walked over to look out the window.

"Look what I found!" Mika ran in excitedly carrying a rag doll. "I'm gonna call her Griselda Gunderson!"

They all smiled at her as she sat on the floor in front of the fire place to play. Daryl turned and looked at all of them and felt himself smile.

"I gotta get used to this."

"Used to what?" Lizzie asked turning in her chair to face him.

"Us…. In a living room, of a nice house….. Not a walker in sight."

"Right… So relax then." Mika said looking up at him with a smile.

Daryl just smiled and let himself fall into the recliner chair next to him letting out a satisfied grunt. They all sat in silence a few minutes just enjoying the peace, it had been so long, even at the prison there were always on alert.

"We should live here." Mika said looking at him with a big smile.

He looked back then over at Carol, Lizzie and Judith. Could they? Could this really be his life? A nice home with a beautiful woman who loved him, three lovely little girls to raise. This was the type of shit that only happened in movies and not to his redneck ass, but here it was falling into his lap.

"Who want to come huntin' wit me?"

Mika jumped up and volunteered immediately then ran off to put on her shoes; Lizzie wanted to stay to help Carol with Judith. Daryl could tell home much Lizzie wanted to make Carol proud of her, and he could see how much Carol loved her, loved all three of these girls. She wouldn't say it but he knew she saw Sophia in them, and she was trying to make up for what happened.

"Let's go!" Mika hollered running out the door.

Daryl walked to join her then turned back looking at Carol. "If I bring ya a deer you gonna make me dinner woman?" He asked with a half grin on his face.

"Bring me a deer and I'll also give you desert later." Carol winked, she knew he would get it and it would make him blush.

"Ooh what's for desert?" Lizzie asked.

Daryl just chuckled, "Have Carol explain it to ya." With that he walked out.


	7. Chapter 6

"Do you think there will be kids there? At Terminus." Lizzie asked as she sat watching Carol giving Judith a bath.

"I'm sure, if their parents were able to keep them safe, like Daryl kept you three safe."

"I saved Daryl. When the people were shooting at him, he couldn't reach his crossbow. So I shot them, first a man then a woman. I…. I didn't mean to shoot her in the head."

Carol looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "You had to. You saved Daryl."

"Maybe there will be kids there, even if their parents couldn't keep them safe. Maybe they kept their parents safe."

Carol smiled and nodded at her pulling Judith up wrapping her in a towel.

"Did you ever have any Kids?"

Carol nodded slowly as she dried and dressed Judith. "A kid… a daughter."

"What was she like?"

"She was sweet, not a mean bone in her body." Carol smiled sadly thinking of her Sophia.

"Is that why she isn't here anymore?"

Carol just nodded not looking at her, trying not to let her tears spill.

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day."

Lizzie was silent a moment before she looked back up and asked, "Would you miss me?"

Carol looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to have to miss you."

Daryl and Mika walked silently through the woods, he decided he would try and teach the little one to track. The more he thought about what she had said, about staying, the more he started to think about how much he would really like that. He never thought he would settle down and have a family, he thought having a wife, kids, would just be more people he would disappoint and fail. Now being with Carol and the girls, he never wanted anything more. He would teach the girls everything he knew, he would prove his parents wrong when they told him he would never be any good for anyone.

"Look, a fire's burning." Mika pointed in the distance at smoke.

"Could be out."

"Nope, the smokes black. If it were out it would be white."

Daryl looked down at her impressed.

"I loved science class. Except when we had to dissect thing."

"I aint never been no good at school. Dropped out when I was 'bout your age."

"You're really smart. You know everything about hunting."

Daryl chuckled at her, nobody had ever called him smart before. "Huntin' is easy, I'm gonna teach ya and Lizzie, then y'all can help me teach Carol and Judith."

"You didn't kiss her goodbye?"

He looked down at her and shrugged kneeling down to check the tracks.

"You should always kiss goodbye, that's what my mom and dad used to always say to each other."

Daryl continued tracking the animal listening to Mika talk but not knowing what to say. He never had anyone to kiss goodbye before, never had someone he cared enough to.

"You don't have to be shy, Carol loves you. Me and Lzzie can tell."

Daryl held up his hand to quiet her and signaled over to where the deer they were tracking stood. Mika tried to hand over the gun to him but he just shook his head motioning for her to do it. He knew Carol was right that Mika needed to toughen up, she needed to learn that sometimes you had to kill to survive. Mika slowly lifted the gun and aimed but quickly lowered and looked up at him sadly.

"I can't…. Please don't tell Carol I don't want her to be ashamed of me."

Daryl kneeled down in front of her, "Carol would never be ashamed of you."

"I'm sorry…. Now you won't get dessert." Mika said frowning at him.

Daryl blushed bright red and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Don't worry we'll get one."

Mika gave him her bright smile and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He froze for a minute before wrapping his arm around her returning the hug.

"Alright enough mushy sh…. Stuff."

She giggled and let him go before they turned and headed back to the house.


	8. Chapter 7

Daryl and Mika had been gone a little over two hours when Carol finally got Judith down for a nap. She moved the crib into the master bedroom where it would be quieter for her to sleep. It was surreal to be living in a house again. It had been almost two years since the farm; they went from sleeping in cars to the prison. The prison provided security and a possibility of a life but it never felt like a real home. She was able to ignore that because she was surrounded by so many people she had come to love but being in this house with Daryl and the girls was like a dream she wasn't sure if she wanted to wake from.

Not only was the house nice looking but it came with many perks, gas powered stove and water heater, fruit and pecan trees, and a yard seemingly untouched by the dead. Lizzie had gone out to gather some more food and Carol took the rare moment to go and make some tea. A cup of tea something she had never really thought about in the past and know seemed like the most rare and special treat. She filled up the pot and placed it on the burner, looking out the window to enjoy the serenity of the grove. The moment didn't last long, there right before her was Lizzie being chased by a walker. Before Carol took off running out the door it hadn't failed to catch her eye that Lizzie was actually smiling while she ran back and forth almost as if it were a game.

"GET AWAY FROM IT!" She screamed as she ran towards them pulling out her knife.

To her disbelief Lizzie stood in front of the thing begging her to stop, to not kill it. She didn't have time to thing only react pushing little Lizzie to the ground and tackling the walker alarming her knife hard into its rotting skull.

"She just wanted a friend; she wanted to play with me!" Lizzie cried out climbing to her feet and coming to the walkers' side.

"She wanted to kill you!"

"IT'S THE SAME THING! YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED HER! WHAT IF I KILLED YOU, WHAT IF I KILLED YOU!?"

Carol looked up at the girl unsure of what even to say. She knew Lizzie was confused about them but she hadn't realized to this extent. Was this always in her head or was it getting worse?

"Lizzie….."

"YOU DON'T UNDERDATN, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! You didn't have to; you didn't have to do it. She was my friend and YOU KILLED HER!" Lizzie fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably over the corpse.

Carol just stared at the child not knowing how to even handle this, she looked up at the sky trying to calm herself and clear her head to think. As she scanned the yard for any more walkers she noticed Daryl just standing there looking at her with the look she knew he wore when he was worried and didn't want to say anything. Mika walked over to Lizzie and helped her up

"Come on Lizzie, its ok. Look, you see the flowers let's look and count together like we're supposed to." Mika said softly leading Lizzie away from the walker.

Daryl walked over to Carol and knelt down beside her.

"Get the girls inside, I'll handle this shit."

It was just midday, once Daryl got back from disposing of the walker he and Carol went out to get more water from the well so they could make lunch. They walked in silence a few minutes, Daryl could tell she was upset but wasn't ready to discuss what had gone on with Lizzie. He had heard the screams as they got back from the hunt and made it to the back of the house in time to see Carol take the thing down and the insanity that followed. He decided to leave her be on that subject and take her mind off it.

"Maybe Mika was right, we could….. live here."

She looked over at him a moment and gave him a small smile. "You don't think we would be better off at Terminus?"

"I don't know, if I'm ready to be around other people. I know the girls and I know you, you I trust. Can't get that just anywhere."

"You really want to be stuck in a house with four females? I would think you would be ready to get away from all the estrogen."

"Worse things for a man, then being stuck surrounded by beautiful women." He gave her his sexy half smile that always made her heat skip a beat.

He started to fill up the pales while she looked out over the lake, her mind trying to wrap around everything.

"C'mere."

She turned to face him. "What?"

"Don't make me tell you again woman, c'mere."

He stared at her with a fire in her eyes she wasn't used to as she walked towards him. Once she was in arms reach he grabbed her and roughly pulled her to him.

"Been waitin' all day to do this." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

The kiss started out slow and began to pick up heat; she felt his tongue brush across her lips demanding entry to her mouth, which she gladly gave him. Once his tongue met hers they began fighting for dominance and she couldn't help but let a moan out. His arms wrapped tightly around her slim body as the evidence of his desire for her was being pressed against her stomach.

"What ya doin' to me woman?" He whispered breathlessly resting his forehead against hers.

She just blushed in response trying to keep her legs from giving out on her. The kiss was even better than the night before, the taste of whiskey was gone leaving only his rugged sweat flavor that was all his own. The way he touched and kissed her brought her back into the dream she was pulled from early with Lizzie. Could this be real, could this be her life now.

"I need to have ya woman. Will ya have me?" He asked the question so low and she could detect fear in his tone, fear of being rejected.

"Daryl you know I will, you don't even have to ask that."

He pulled her against him once again claiming her lips in a passion filled kiss before releasing her.

"I'm starvin', best make my lunch woman." He winked at her as he picked up the water pales and walked back towards the house.

Once they made it back it seemed Lizzie had gotten over the incident early and Carol was all too happy to let it go for now. Daryl and Mika hadn't caught a dear like she had hoped but he did bring home a few squirrels and a snake. While she prepared and cook the squirrel meat frying it up with some crushed pecans he went out and cooked up the snake meat, since she had never done it before.

"Ya need to learn how to do this woman, snake meat is good eatin'." He said placing the cooked snake on the table.

Mika and Lizzie just looked at it then back at each other with a not so pleased look on their face that made Carol chuckle to herself. She stood there watching as Daryl tried to convince them how good it was and she thought how perfect this moment was. Perfect moments became less and less as the days had gone on since the walkers, she knew she would cherish this memory for a long time.

"Do we have to eat it ma'am?" Lizzie asked as Carol sat down at the table putting the food she prepared on their plates.

"Y'all city girls are crazy; don't eat it then more for me." Daryl rolled his eyes and took a big piece of the snake and biting a chunk from it.

The rest of the meal was one of the best any of them had had in months. Full of laughter and good stories with happy endings, sadness seemed forgotten. In the back of Carol's mind however she wondered, could it really last?

After they were all full and Judith was fed Daryl made a fire and they all sat around just enjoying its warmth.

"Carol! Look what I found!" Mika screamed running into the room holding a book. "It's Tom Sawyer; can you read it to us? We never finished it at the prison."

"So ya did do some readin; during knife class after all." Daryl joked smiling at her.

Carol rolled her eyes playfully at him as she reached for the book. "I guess we could finish it before bed."

'Yes!" Mika cheered as she climbed onto the couch next to Daryl and rested her head on his arm.

Daryl looked down at her then up at Carol who had the most beautiful smile on her face. Carol had never seen a sweeter sight, soon Lizzie came up cuddling close to her and Carol began to read from where they had left off. They didn't get very far before both girls and Daryl had drifted to sleep, she closed the book and rested her head on top of Lizzies and just enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 8

_(Authors note: WARNING: this chapter is a sex chapter. It is my first attempt at a sex scene and if you don't like reading sexual material I suggest you skip this chapter.) _

She felt herself being lifted off the couch and his scent invaded her senses, she buried her face in his neck as he carried her into the bedroom they slept the night before

"What about the girls?" She asked with a yawn."

"Already got 'em to bed."

Daryl laid her into the bed and began to undo her boots for her; she opened her eyes and just watched him with a small smile on her face. Once he got them off he looked down at her and just stared not saying a word.

"W..what?" She asked feeling shy suddenly.

"…Nothin'…." He looked down and she thought she saw him blush.

She sat up and put her arms around him resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked at him. He was nervous she could tell and it confused her since before this he seemed to be ready to go with no problems.

"If you're tired we could just get some sleep, I don't expect you…." She was cut off as he turned quickly claiming her lips in a rough and deep kiss.

"I aint used to this shit Carol… I aint used to feelin' like this."

"Daryl….. It's new for me to. I was with Ed for so long and only Ed. I never felt the way I do for you for him."

"I want to do this right… ya aint like the whores I been wit before. I … ya know how I feel for ya… Don't ya?" He asked looking at her with a look of panicked as if saying the word scared him.

"Daryl you don't have to impress me… I know you; love you for who you are."

"I don't even know who I am."

"I do… You're the man of honor I have always wanted."

He pulled her into his lap, having her straddle him facing him resting his forehead on hers. She could tell he was holding back, trying to go slow with her. He had told her he had never been with someone he cared for and she knew he was afraid of doing it wrong. Without alcohol in him to drown out the fear he was panicked.

"Daryl… There is no wrong way to do this."

"Ya my woman….. I aint gonna fuck you like ya less than that, I don't wanna be like Ed, or my dad."

She smiled and kissed his lips softly; he soon was returning her kiss and deepening it. He ran his hands under her shirt and up her back. A growl came from the back of his throat when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled back and pulled her shirt over her head quickly and tossed it aside, then just admired her body before leaning in and taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he cups the other with his hand.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall to his shoulder as she let out a soft moan, she never felt so good with a man. He laid her down on the bed and looked down at her as he stripped himself of his shirt and pant leaving only his boxers on. He reached for the button of her pants and opened it pulling them down and off quickly. He kissed his way up her leg and inner thigh slowly before rubbing his nose against core with only her panties separating her from him.

"Ya mine woman, after tonight never letting ya go."

He reached up and tore her panties off her body throwing them to the floor burring his face into her center licking her deep and hard. Carol had never experienced anything like this in her life, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her toes curled as she reached down snaking her fingers into his hair. The way her body responded to him he knew she liked it, between her moans and her wetness, her taste and scent making him harder than he had ever been.

He spread her legs wider as he got up on his knees sliding his boxers down, he ran a couple fingers gently inside her to get her ready for him. He almost had no self-control but the fear of hurting her won out as he climbed on top of her kissing her lips roughly rubbing the tip of his manhood against her slick opening. She wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her legs to have her wrap them around his waist.

"Ya sure…. Ya sure you want this?" He asked looking deep into her eyes, He needed her to tell him she did, and he still couldn't believe she would.

She grabbed his face and held it in her hands as she looked back at him. "I love you, take me."

That was all he needed as he thrusted forward hard entering her for the first time. The feeling of her around him was the most amazing thing, Daryl was no virgin but sex never felt like this before. Once he was as deep in her as he could get he gave her time to adjust to him before he began moving in her slow at first but picking up speed.

"Fuck Carol…. Ya … ya mine, say it!"

"Y…Yes…."

"I said say it woman!"

"Yours….. all yours…. "She moaned out unable to even think the feeling overwhelming her.

He let out a animal like growl before kissing her hard and roughly continuing to thrust harder into her. It wasn't long before she exploded screams of pleasure muffled by his dominating kiss. She had never had an orgasm during sex before and until this night never thought she would. Feeling her walls pulsating around him was his undoing and with one last deep thrust he spilled his seed into her. He clasps on top of her burying his face into her neck, he didn't pull out of her, and he wanted to spend the night deep inside her.

She wrapped her arms around him as he fell asleep laying on top of her and she finally knew what true bliss was.


	10. Chapter 9

Carol woke a few hours later, Daryl had rolled off her but still had his arms wrapped around her waist. She carefully freed herself from his embrace and slipped out of the warm bed, grabbing a robe that was hanging on the door putting it on as she went to check on the girls. They were all fast asleep, she crept over to the crib and smiled down at little Judith thankful she slept through the nights.

She watched the girls sleep for awhile letting her mind replay the incident with Lizzie and the walker, she had to get through to her, make her see before it was to late. She knew if Lizzie didn't open her eyes to the world soon she was going to get herself killed. With a soft sigh Carol left the room closing the door behind her and made her way into the bathroom, the sun would be up soon and figured she might as well take her bath now before everyone was awake.

As the tub filled she looked at herself in the mirror and the memories of the night before replaying in her mind. She ran her hands over her body remembering all the ways Daryl had touched her, the way he kissed on her. She smiled to herself still wondering if she was going to wake up and it all have been a dream. The world was shit now it wasn't possible to be so happy, was it?

She shrugged off the thought and climbed into the hot water settling down with a moan. It had been ages since she had been able to take a bath, a hot bath. The managed to get warm water set up in the prison but it was always showers and very limited in how long you could take. Here she could soak for as long as she wanted, the gas tank the powered everything had been full and they even had two extra ones. Daryl told her with the size it could last a couple years.

She had only been in there a few minutes when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Ya….. Alright in there?" She heard Daryls voice through the door.

"You can come in Daryl."

The door opened slowly as he entered and sat himself on the sink facing her. He kept his eyes down at the floor and she could tell something was bothering him. He just sat there without saying anything for a few minutes and she began to get a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"…I… didn't give ya nothin'….." He whispered so low she almost didn't hear it.

"What? I'm not following what you mean?

"I aint like Merle…. I never had nothin' …"

"I… Didn't think you did… where is this coming from?"

"When I woke up ya were gone… Found ya in here figured ya felt dirty for letting me do that stuff to ya and were trying to get clean." He still wouldn't look up at her.

"Daryl… I don't know why you would think that, I enjoyed myself last night. I just woke up to check the girls and thought I would grab a bath before everyone was awake. I regret nothing except maybe making you worry like that."

He looked up at her and gave her a half smile. "So …. Ya liked it then?"

She let out a chuckle and nodded at him, he slid of the sink and kneeled down by the tub leaning in kissing her.

"Ya are beautiful woman… and ya are mine."

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, her moans muffled by his kiss.

"Finish ya bath, I'm gonna get ready to go huntin' when the suns up. Today we are getting' a deer." He smiled cockily leaving her to finish washing.

When she had finished and dressed she came out to the living room finding Mika had already woken up and was sitting watching Daryl gather stuff for the hunt. When she saw Carol walk in her face lit up and she ran over hugging her.

"Daryl said I could go with him hunting again." The girl told her, excitement obvious in her voice.

Carol smiled and looked over at Daryl, he just shrugged and continued with what he was doing. It was obvious he had taken a liking to Mika, even though he didn't like to admit it he had a soft spot for kids.

"Make sure you keep him safe." Carol said smiling down at the girl.

"Yes ma'am." Mika giggled and ran into her room to get her shoes on.

Carol walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind.

"Haven't seen her that excited since she got to the prison and saw other kids."

"Couldn't say no, she did that puppy eye thing she does."

"Daryl Dixon, I do believe you are turning into a softie."

He scoffed at her pulling her around to face him kissing her hard. "I aint no softie, shes a good kid. Figure can help toughen her up a little so ya don't worry about her so much."

"No one better in the world to teach her how to take care of herself, you taught me after all."

"Ya always had that in ya woman, I just helped ya bring it out a little."

"For someone who says they aren't good with this stuff you certainly know what you're doing."

"Guess it was in me waitin' for ya to bring it out." He kissed her quick and released her as Mika ran back into the room.

Daryl and Mika were gone most of the morning while Lizzie stayed behind helping Carol with Judith while she started to clean the place up. It was a beautiful house but month of neglect left it in need of a good cleaning.

"Is there anything I can do ma'am?"

"You could feed Judith for me while I get some water to mop with."

"I could go get the water, I would like to walk outside for a bit."

Carol hesitated a moment, she worried about Lizzie out there alone knowing she was hesitant to harm a walker.

"I promise I'll be careful…. I can help."

"Alright, don't wander out of shouting range. If you see anything I'll come running."

Lizzie hugged her and grabbed the bucket running out of the house. Carol knew it was hard for the girls to adjust to having to be more careful after the safety the prison fences provided for so long. Carol busied herself feeding and changing Judith, then laid her down for a nap.

She soon began to worry, Lizzie had been gone almost thirty minutes. She knew she would probably run around for a bit but the later it got the more her nerves kicked in. She couldn't leave Judith and Daryl hadn't come back yet, she sat out on the porch and called out for her.

"Lizzie!"

No response, Carol had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.


	11. Chapter 10

"How long before we find something?" Mika asked impatiently as she walked behind him.

"Keep talkin' so loud we aint never gonna find nothin'."

Mika rolled her eyes at him but closed her mouth and just followed. She tried her best to pay attention to everything he was showing her when it came to tracking and hunting, she really did want to make him and Carol proud.

After they had been tracking the deer for a little over an hour he let her take over telling him which way they should go. She took direction fairly well and it wasn't long till they finally had the animal in their sights.

"Pretty soon I will be able to do this by myself and we won't need you at all." She grinned up at him.

He just scoffed at her and crept down low trying to get a little closer. He turned to her and nodded his head signaling for her to look away, knowing she wouldn't want to see him shoot it. Once he was sure she was covered her pulled the trigger and took down the deer with one arrow.

"D…Did you … get it?" Mika asked still turned away.

"Yep, gonna eat good tonight."

He jumped up and walked over to it making sure it was down for the count before pulling his arrow out.

"Lizzie loves deer meat, it was always her favorite when daddy would go hunting. "

"Ya did good kid, but one of these days ya gonna need to learn how to shoot them."

Mika looked down and sighed, she hated when Carol or anybody told her she had to do something she felt was mean. She just didn't want to, even the thought made her feel away she never wanted to feel. She could kill the walkers and had Lizzie, Carol, and Daryl to protect her from people and help keep her fed so she was okay with that.

Daryl didn't want to push the issue anymore for now, last thing he needed was her to start crying on him. He pulled out a tarp and covered up the kill of the day.

"I'll have Carol help me get it later."

"We've been gone awhile she might be getting worried."

Daryl nodded as the started walking back to the house, they had been gone a few hours and he was sure Mika was right. After what happened at the prison and with all that they lost, he didn't like being away from the rest of them this long either.

He felt like he already failed Carol so many times since they have met. He promised her he would find and bring Sophia home, she trusted him to and he failed her. He wouldn't fail her again; he would keep these girls safe no matter what.

They had walked a few minutes when Daryl heard something and stopped, slowly looking around.

"Lizzie? What are you doing out here? He heard Mika call out from behind him.

"I went to get water …."

"The well is clear over the other direction, what ya doing over this way?"

Lizzie just smiled up at him and walked past heading to the well, something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. It seemed the more time he spent around her the more he could see what Carol was talking about, but it seemed like more than just being confused about walkers.

"Get the water and get back to the house, Carol must be worryin' 'bout ya." He called after her.

Mika took hold of Daryl's hand as they walked and he looked down at the girl a little surprised. He always liked kids even though he wouldn't admit it, but they always seemed intimidated by him. Not Mika, after setting him straight with how he was treating Carol she seemed to really take a liking to him to.

"Are we going to stay here?"

"Don't know yet….. been talkin; to Carol 'bout it. Just have to wait and see how things go."

"Don't you like it here? It's like a family. Carol can be the Mom and you the Dad."

He smiled to himself listening to her. Growing up he never had a real family, just Merle and him against a drugged out mother and abusive father. He never thought he would be able to be a father figure to anyone, since he didn't really know how to be one in the first place.

"You love Carol don't you?"

He looked down at her and blushed a little. "Aint you a little young to be askin' these type of questions?"

"You love her." Mika Smiled and looked back ahead as they approached the house.

Carol was waiting on the porch when they walked up, the look of worry evident on her soft face.

"Lizzie, she's been gone almost an hour… I … I need to go look for her."

"We just saw her, she's alright. Must of just been playin' lost track of time." Daryl gave her a reassuring half smile.

He could see the relief wash over her as she let out a breath she must have been holding for a while. He waited for Mika to run inside before he reached out and cupped her face, "We're safe here, aint nothin' going to happen to any of ya." He leaned in and kissed her, talking the time to taste her lips and savor her.

"Any luck?" She asked as he broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Woman when have I ever not been lucky when huntin?"

"I don't see anything." She grinned at h**i**m.

"Just so happens, caught us a deer. Just gonna need ya help getting it back here."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Thank god I am getting sick of these damn pecans."

Lizzie walked up a few minutes later with two buckets full of water. She made no explanation of where she had been but Carol was so relieved to see her safe she didn't push the matter. She had Lizzie feed Judith with Mika when she and Daryl went out to bring back the deer.

"So….. Am I gonna get anything special for supplying such a good meal?"

"Hmm, maybe. What did you have in mind?" She asked trying to hold back her smile.

"Wouldn't mind some more from last night….. If…. If ya liked it an all."

She stopped him and pulled him to face her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It was wonderful Daryl, and I look forward to tonight being just as wonderful." She kissed him softly.

When she broke the kiss he was blushing, he tried to cover it up clearing his throat and turning away from her.

"Deer is right over here."

She smiled and shook her head following him; she loved how easy it was for her to make him blush and get shy. She never had that effect on a man before, it made her feel beautiful for the first time in her whole life.


	12. Chapter 11

Dinner was a different experience from anything Daryl was ever used to. The only arguing that went on were the girls over who got to help Carol with what, no drunken insults flying over crappy frozen TV dinners. Just nice conversation at a table with a good meal, Daryl stayed quiet just listening and watching as the girls and Carol went back and forth. Carol would give him her soft smile every once and awhile to make sure he didn't feel excluded.

"Are we going to stay here?" Mika asked as she bit into a slice of peach.

"Yes." Daryl answered without hesitation or even looking up to see if Carol agreed. Truth is he liked what they had here, it was something he never had and now that he did he wasn't about to give it up.

"But, what about Terminus?" Lizzie asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Don't matter, we're stayin' here. " Daryl said firmly.

Lizzie pouted slightly then went back to eating her dinner, Carol smiled brightly at him. After they had all finished the girls took Judith to play in their room and Daryl sat on the kitchen counter as Carol cleaned up.

"Need any help?"

"You already helped, caught and cleaned the meat. You just relax I can handle a few dishes."

"Ya cook it real good, never had such a good meal." She smiled at him in response and he sat quiet for a few moments. "Hope you don't mind, me making the call on stayin'. I think it's the right choice. We don't know 'em Terminus people. We don't know if we can trust it. I can protect you and the girls here. I promise I won't fail ya Carol."

She stopped washing and turned to look at him. "I know you won't. I trust you with my life, all our lives."

"C'Mere."

Without a seconds hesitation she walked over to him as he pulled her into his muscular arms and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Thank ya woman, for havin' faith in me."

She wrapped her arms back around him and stroked his back gently. "I always have, from the beginning."

She took his face into her hands and slowly kissed him, the taste of his lips and the scent of his skin was bliss to her senses. The kissed for what seemed like no time and the broke needing to breath; He rested his forehead against hers and pulled her body closer.

"Aint never felt like this, I don't wanna fuck it up. "

"You aren't going to, I've loved you a long time Daryl. I love you for who you are and you don't have to do anything, except what you're already doing."

"I aint gonna ever be like Ed or my dad. I'm gonna be the man you deserve. Gonna take care of ya and these girls."

Carol just kissed him again in response; she knew there was nothing she could say that would calm his need to prove himself, so she decided to just love him. She stayed in his arms for a while longer before he reluctantly released her.

"It was hot today….could use a shower," He said causally. "Care to join me." The last part he said quietly as he kept eye contact with her.

Carol smiled shyly and nodded in response.

"Good. I'll go check around the house quick and be right back."

Lizzie and Mika lay in their beds while Judith slept soundly in the crib between them. Lizzie had been listening waiting for Daryl and Carol to go to bed for the night. She heard the, talking but couldn't really make out what they were saying. She knew Daryl would be going out to make a sweep around the house to make sure it was safe and Carol would probably take a shower before they both went to bed. She waited patiently with a small shoe box lying on her stomach. She hoped they would hurry, her new friend was starving and she had promised to bring him more food. She didn't want him thinking that she had lied.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon."

_Authors note: Sorry for the delay in chapters I just have so many ideas it's hard to decide where I want to go with this. There is going to be some exciting stuff coming up but would love to hear any thought and suggestions you all have. I will post another longer chapter this weekend. Thank you so much for reading. _


End file.
